Jack Yassen And Alex Rider
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Summary: when the door bursts open nothing good happens, when Alex Rider realizes who jacks boyfriend is he's horrified? But that stops when it takes a shootout at his home… that's when he has many more missions on a budget. with scorpia snake head and a new organization out to get him. yet the new one wants him to work for them. while another supposed to be dead man returns.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Yassen Alex

Summary: when the door bursts open nothing good happens, when Alex Rider realizes who jacks boyfriend is he's horrified. But that stops when it takes a shootout at his home…

Chapter 1

Alex stared at the man and he stared back, the man had died red hair and piercing blue eyes, the type of eyes that reminded Alex of **HIM. **But he had died 3 years ago, he can't be alive right?

"Hello I am Demetri Petrovskii, jacks boyfriend for 1 and a half years." the voice was the same.

"Nice jack I need to **go **I um… have a meeting at the bank, something about Russian's and the vice president." The blue eyes narrow at bank and Russian's.

"Right be safe travelling."

"До свидания"

"Da svidanya'' (good bye)

"Da" (yes)

= line break =

Alex didn't go far positioned the cameras so he would be seen and went live at the click of a button. It showed where he would be and so that only he could be seen.

"Hello, I am sorry for being late, now what is it?" he said and looked at the screen to see jones who was in Canada.

"Agent Rider so nice to see you if not in person, but the mission is simple," she leaned forward and said the words clearly.

"Kill the Russian president; he is a threat to Great Briton. We have intelligence of him going to black mail and take over, it can and will start world war three if that happens, don't let it happen."

The 17 year old nodded and said: "It will be done in the time he meets the Prime Minister in 4 weeks' time. When he is getting off the plane I have all the equipment."

The lady nodded and leaned back and said three words that made Alex's heart clench.

"Yassen is alive"

"Thanks"

Than the video feed ended and Alex gasped, the man was Yassen!

-At the house-

Jack was sitting snuggled in her boyfriend's arms when Alex walked in and turned off the TV, and stared at his guardian.

"Jack, I got enough money, to send you to America. Something's come up…. And you can't watch me I have enough for Mr. Petrovskii, too" Alex said and walked away.

"What kind of work does you Alex do?" Demetri asked and jack turned sad eyes on him.

"At Royal and General Bank, he's an over sea's manager, like his uncle who had died 3 years back, he's an workaholic"

"Имена Rider Dont носить его"

(The names Rider don't wear it out.)

= line break =

Everyone had just finished packing when the door flew open and gun shots went out, Alex gripped his out and shot fires while pulling the adults behind him, three thuds and more shots. Alex put his finger up to his lips and silently walked to the other side while Jack.

"Немного Алекс, не делай этого, дайте мне ты ещеребенок"

(Little Alex don't do this let me you're still a child)

"Так что вы Ясен"

(So it is you Yassen)

"Da" (yes)

"But…. Nyet" (but no)

Alex shot four more times and walked out and picked a man up that he only shot on the arm but it still shocked them.

"Blunt! Get me a freaking back up team!" he yelled into the phone and a curt: "Yes Mister Rider"

K unit walked up and stared at the mess of blood and dead bodies on the ground and looked at the teen who had applied a pressure point to one man still alive.

"They were Scorpia, this one will be in pain but take him to HQ for interrogation than you can leave I need to be in Australia in four hours on the plane."

A/N: okay this was an English essay but I never put the swear word in it, hopefully I will continue with this one but I have other stories to do!


	2. Chapter 2: Jack Yassen And Alex Rider

Chapter 2

Alexei Sarov glanced at the picture of his beloved son Alex Rider, he was now older and looked so much like he expected he was keeping tabs on the boy, since he had survived his 'suicide moment'.

"General it is set, we will make contact in five days' time" the person on the other side of the line said and the blond man nodded and said: "Okay colonel set it on February the 13. By then he shall know …. Prepare your men. Over don't contact until the day."

= line break=

The man that met them at the airport was one of Alex's many units in the field.

"Hey Mini Bond, what's up? Not in outer space again?" he greeted the kid.

"Actually, Scooter I was. Went up and tried firing a gun, at the target, didn't work! It just floated." The man laughed and they clapped hands with a fist bump at the end. His eyes widened as he recognized the man, holding hands with Jack.

"This is Jack and her boyfriend, I will explain later on the mission."

"Știi cine are dreptate Alexandru? El Este UN om căutat, chiar dacă el este mort!"

(You know who that is right Alexander? He is a wanted man, even if he is dead!)

Scooter said in Romanian, while Alex knew the man didn't know that langue (1)

"Crezi că sunt un prost Scooter!? Știu cine f el Este. Ți-am spus despre el, el este omul ..."

(Do you think I am an idiot Scooter!? I know who the f he is. I told you about him, he is the man...)

"Scuze"

(Sorry)

"Este în regulă"

(It is alright)

= line break =

Jack and Yassen stared at each other in confusion and looked at the two men talking.

"Right so can we go into English?"

"Sorry we were discussing our works, and that it was supposed to be good." The Australian man said and led the way to a jeep with words in Romanian.

"Right, nice ride" the man laughed while Alex murmured the words that it said

: "Sunt minunat

Sunt rece

Eu sunt în ASAS

Sunt Scooter

Îmi place țara mea!"

: I am awesome

I am cool

I am in the ASAS

I am Scooter

I love my country!"

"You are weird my friend, is the others at base?"

"Yes Mini Bond now we need to get going we have very much needed to ketch up and talk work."(2)

A/N: okay!

I decided I want Alex to mix langues from Romanian to French. Okay? I am not so good with my English today!

I am in a joking mood today!

Jaylene. Olebar. 3 is out!

Okay some one review?!


End file.
